


if there's any true logic to the universe

by notquiteaghost



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Agender Character, Genderfluid Character, Multi, Resolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaghost/pseuds/notquiteaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I think it’s showing me the future.” Smiffy breathes out, not meaning to speak but not really being able to keep that kind of revelation to verself.</em>
</p><p> <em>Trott snorts. “Course it is, mate. You sure you didn’t hit your head?”</em></p><p> <em>“Go fuck yourself.” Smiffy retorts. “I can see-- Oh shit, I can see me.”</em></p><p>“we just caught our alternate universe selves making out and now everything is super awkward” AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if there's any true logic to the universe

**Author's Note:**

> title is a [star trek quote](http://thylaa.tumblr.com/post/3699167398/). original au idea [credit](http://rvvve.tumblr.com/post/96146815230/). 
> 
> for reference, trott's genderfluid & uses they/them/their pronouns, & smiffy's agender & uses ve/ver/vers.

It’s Smiffy who finds the dungeon. Or, well. It’s the arcane bore that finds the dungeon, and then it’s Smiffy that walks through the hole the arcane bore made, looking for ores, and falls into the dungeon.

“Shit--!”

“Smiff? The fuck was that?”

“I fell down a hole!” Smiffy picks verself up and pats verself down, checking nothing broke. Ve didn’t land on ver wand, ver communicator’s fine, ver limbs are all still attached. S’all good. “Into a-- dungeon? What the fuck? We’re way too low down for dungeons.”

“Where the fuck are you?” Trott asks. Their voice is weird and tinny, because apparently the communicator isn’t fine, great, that’s just fucking fantastic. “You’re breaking up and shit. Did you fall into the Nether or something?”

“I was just walking down the arcane bore mine, and then there was a hole! And now I’m in some weird dungeon! There’s, like, I don’t even recognise whatever the fuck the walls are made out of. It looks like marble, but it’s blue?”

“Can you get out? You didn’t break anything, did you?”

“Nah, nah, I’m fine, everything’s fine, I’m just--” Smiffy looks up, sees the comfortingly familiar light of the arcane bore’s laser thingy above ver. “I can get out, don’t worry.”

“Any loot?” Ross asks.

Glancing round, Smiffy sees a distinct lack of chests, or spawners, or, for fuck's sake, anything at _all_. It's just ve and this weird-ass square of not-marble.

Except, wait, in the opposite corner, a-- portal? The _fuck_?

“I thiiink there’s a portal? Maybe? Fucking weird-ass looking, if it is one.”

“Go through it.” Ross says, at the exact same time as Trott says, “You’re not wearing any fucking armour, don’t go through it.”

“Getting mixed messages here, guys. You saying you want me to go through the weird blue portal?”

“Smiff I swear to God, don’t go through the fucking portal--” 

“Do it! Go through!”

“I’m going through the portal.” Smiffy says, and Trott groans. It’s one of Smiffy’s favourite sounds.

Ve walks over to it. As ve gets closer, though, it stops looking less like a portal and more like a really fucking odd window.

“Update - don’t think it’s a portal.”

It looks like someone tried to build a Nether portal but got the dimensions all wrong - it’s long where it should be tall, and it’s glowing different. Not the purple, insistent glow Smiffy can spot a mile off, but more of a blue, like the not-marble. And it’s covered in something see-through, that looks kind of like glass but at the same time doesn’t look anything like glass. Catches the light all wrong.

“Yeah, it’s definitely not a portal.” Smiffy says, mostly to verself. “There’s this glass-like shit covering it.” Ve swings ver atomic disassembler at it, experimentally, and it does fuck all, bounces off with a clinking sound and doesn’t even leave a mark. “I don’t think I can break it? Huh.”

Ve presses a hand to it - definitely not glass, entirely the wrong texture, not as smooth and way too warm - and suddenly the thing changes, like ver touching it had turned it on, or woken it up, or something. 

It goes completely black, then completely white, then flashes a few different colours very quickly, rapidly and bright enough that it hurts Smiffy’s eyes to look at, before stopping on a picture. A moving picture.

Smiffy blinks. The _fuck_?

“Guys, you have got to come see this.”

“I’m busy.” Trott says, immediately, like the fucking killjoy they are.

“No, seriously, you have to come see this, this is fucking _weird_.”

“Is it shitting out diamonds? Or oil? Or ender pearls? Because if it isn’t, I don’t fucking care.”

Ross sighs, and says, “I’m coming, Smiff,” in that weary, placating tone of voice he uses whenever he’s only doing something to stop an argument. Which is often. 

Smiffy is going to reply, something about how ve's always loved Ross more, but then the moving pictures changes and distracts ver. It was showing a forest, the leaves on the trees moving slightly in the wind, but now there’s some room Smiffy doesn’t recognise - what could be a kitchen, except for all the shit in it that ve’s never seen before. 

Kitchen from an alternate universe, maybe. Kitchen from the future.

“I think it’s showing me the future.” Smiffy breathes out, not meaning to speak but not really being able to keep that kind of revelation to verself. 

Trott snorts. “Course it is, mate. You sure you didn’t hit your head?”

“Go fuck yourself.” Smiffy retorts. “I can see-- Oh shit, I can see me.”

Smiffy doesn’t know how ve knows that’s ver - the person looks nothing like ver at _all_. Ve’s human, for a start, or at least human-looking. Not green. Not slime. Ve’s got a _beard_.

But looking at ver feels like looking in a mirror, that innate sense of recognition Smiffy’s never had any need to question before now. 

Other-Smiffy opens one of the cupboards, takes out a bowl, and yeah, ve’s making food, it’s definitely a kitchen. That’s bread, and that’s butter, and that’s a knife. Ve’s making a sandwich. Smiffy is watching verself from-- ve doesn’t even fucking know, the future? Another universe? Ve’s watching ver other self make a fucking sandwich. Figures.

“Smiffy?”

There’s a thud, and then Ross is standing just behind Smiffy, giving off comforting waves of heat and loosely holding a sword.

“Fucking weird, right?”

“Is that _you_?”

“I think so? Look’s nothing like me, right, but--”

“It’s you. I know it’s you.”

“Yeah.” Smiffy rubs at the back of ver neck, not taking ver eyes off the screen. “Exactly.”

“...Okay, I give in, I’m coming down there.” Trott announces, all grudging and put-upon. “If you’re gonna keep being so fucking cryptic about it, Christ.”

“It’s not really something we can explain, mate.” Smiffy says, and Ross hums in agreement. “Gotta see it to believe it, and all that.”

Other-Smiffy is almost done making ver sandwich when someone else walks into view, and at least this person is recognisable - it’s Ross, without a doubt. Ross without a beard, sure, which is weird and disorientating and not something Smiffy thought ve’d ever see, but it’s definitely Ross.

Ross makes a shocked sound. “That’s me.”

“Think that’s what this thing does? Shows us ourselves?”

“What, ourselves in some other universe? What’s the point in that?”

Smiffy shrugs, watching the way Other-Ross knocks his hip against Other-Smiffy’s, all easy familiarity. “S’interesting, ain’t it.”

Other-Smiffy shoves at Other-Ross, playful, both of them laughing now, and then Other-Ross grabs Other-Smiffy by the wrist and pulls ver close, and. And.

And presses their lips together.

Right. Okay. That’s--

Fuck.

“Oh.” Ross says, quietly, more of a breath than a word.

 _Fuck_.

“Guys? You down here?” Trott calls, perfect fucking timing as usual, and there’s a thud behind them, and then a pause, and then, “Oh shit.”

Other-Ross and Other-Smiffy are kissing. Still. That is still happening, that has not stopped happening, that is-- Other-Ross’ hand has come up to rest on Other-Smiffy’s cheek, and now Smiffy is thinking about what that would feel like, Ross’ hand on ver cheek. Ross’ hand on ver waist. Ross’ mouth on ver mouth.

Ross, who is standing _right there_. Giving off waves of body heat. With his hands, and his mouth, and Smiffy could so easily turn around and--

The screen flickers, just once, like the connection’s dodgy, and then Trott is walking into view. Human Trott, completely different Trott, _short_ Trott. Other-Trott, who isn’t at all fazed by Other-Ross and Other-Smiffy kissing, just standing there kissing like this is something they do all the time, because apparently, this is something they do all the time. Have been doing for a while. 

Smiffy doesn’t know how ve can tell, but ve can. That same kind of knowing. They look-- familiar. Comfortable. Relaxed.

Happy.

Smiffy is still thinking about what Ross’ hand would feel like curled around ver jaw, and then Other-Trott is sliding up behind Other-Ross and reaching up (on their tiptoes, because this Trott is _short_ , Smiffy would be mocking them for it if this silence didn’t feel so thick and fragile) to press a kiss to the back of Other-Ross’ neck, and oh. Oh.

Ross, this Ross, standing-just-behind-Smiffy Ross makes a noise, a quiet muffled kind of squeak. Smiffy tears ver eyes away from the screen to look, and Ross’ face is flushed, his cheeks pink, he looks adorable, Smiffy is going to-- going to-- Ve doesn’t know. Set something on fire. Set this screen thing on fire. 

Set verself on fire.

Smiffy turns, so ve can see Trott, because now ve’s seen Ross’ reaction ve has to see Trott’s, has to know, and Trott’s mouth is open. Their eyes are wide. Smiffy isn’t entirely sure they can blush, but they look like they’re trying to.

“Interesting?” Trott asks, and Smiffy jolts. Trott is looking straight at ver.

“No one was kissing anyone when I said that.” Smiffy says, immediately defensive, and then immediately backtracks, “Not that this isn’t-- that I’m not-- Fuck.”

“Think it’s trying to tell us something?”

Smiffy spins to look at Ross again, Ross who’s still looking at the screen, biting at his lower lip. Smiffy says, because ve has to say something, “Don’t know if I want to take relationship advice from a weird screen thing buried miles under ground.”

“It might not be us.” Trott says. “I mean, that looks nothing like me. It might not be real at all.”

Ross nods, bites at his lip, says, “But. What if it is?”

“ _You_ trying to tell us something?”

The screen flickers again. Flashes several different colours, rapidly, painfully, like before, then when it lands on a picture again, it’s showing a volcano.

That feels significant, somehow, the timing of it changing. Like it was the screen that was trying to tell them something. Like it was listening. Like it had made its point.

“What if I am?" Ross asks, voice tinged with bravado like he's not still staring at the screen and not meeting anyone's eyes.

Smiffy moves to stand in front of him, forcing him into looking at ver. One of them has to be brave. "Well, that'd change a few things."

Trott moves to stand beside Ross, and Smiffy wasn't consciously mirroring the positions of their other selves, but it seems like Trott is. The air feels charged with tension, claustrophobic and heavy, like something is gearing up to explode.

Ross looks fucking petrified. Smiffy _feels_ fucking petrified. This could fuck everything up, this could ruin them entirely, but. But. 

Never know until you try.

Smiffy always has been very good at doing dangerous things.

Ve places a hand on Ross' check and presses their lips together. Gentle. Tentative.

There aren't any fireworks, or a choir of singing angels, or what the fuck ever else is meant to happen to signify True Love's First Kiss, Smiffy never did pay much attention to romantic comedies, but Ross' mouth is soft and he makes a surprised noise that Smiffy feels more than ve hears and this is far better than anything Smiffy was imagining.

Ve doesn't even know _why_ , thinks this might be the kind of thing that goes beyond words, but it is. It is.

Ross' hand comes up to rest on Smiffy's cheek, and ve leans into it, can't help it, and suddenly Ross is breaking away to rest his forehead against vers and draw in a shuddery breath.

"Christ." Trott says, half under their breath. They’re still standing a few feet away, which is abruptly a few feet too far away.

Smiffy kisses Ross' nose, because ve can now, that’s a thing ve can do, and then turns and grabs Trott's arm, reeling them in. Trott looks shell-shocked, but in a good way, and their hands move to rest on Smiffy's hips like they were made to fit there.

“Well hello there.” Smiffy says, fluttering ver eyelashes, and Trott huffs a laugh. It’s one of Smiffy’s favourite sounds.

“Dork.” Trott mutters, fond, and then leans in close and fits their mouths together, and again, there is a distinct lack of singing or fireworks, but a very strong feeling of ‘ _yes, this is right, this is what is supposed to happen, this is exactly what we’re supposed to do_ ’. 

It’s a feeling Smiffy has long associated with Trott and Ross, almost since meeting them, that kind of instant, infallible click, but now it’s stronger, magnified, intensified. Overwhelming, but in a good way.

Smiffy could get used to this.

Shit, Smiffy could _definitely_ get used to this.

Ross' hand has slid down Smiffy's neck and is now resting on ver shoulder, just enough of a weight that Smiffy can't stop noticing it, can't forget that Ross is right there. Not that ve would have been able to forget anyway, of course, not that ve isn't hyper-aware of both Ross and Trott's locations every waking second, but. Still.

Ross' hand is resting on Smiffy's shoulder and Trott's hands are curled around Smiffy's hips and Smiffy can't see but ve would bet money that Ross' other hand is resting on Trott's shoulder, and it feels like a ritual, almost. They're a circle, a feedback loop, and there isn't lightning or fireworks but it feels like there _could_ be, like the only reason there isn't is because none of them have willed it yet.

It feels like they could do anything.

An overwhelming feeling, but in a good way. The best way.

Smiffy breaks away from Trott, sucks in a shaky breath, watches as Trott and Ross kiss like it's inevitable, like they were always going to end up here. Ve raises a hand and traces a line down the side of Trott's face, tucks a lock of Ross' hair behind his ear like some terrible cliché, because they're right there and ve can.

"Is this really happening?”

“I fucking hope so.” Trott says. “If this is a dream, I’m gonna be pissed.”

“Good dream, though.”

“You dream about kissing us, Trott?”

Trott’s face does that thing again, that ‘if my biology allowed it I’d be blushing so hard right now’ thing. “You saying you haven’t?”

“‘Course I have.” Smiffy says, easily, grinning and nuzzling at Trott’s chin. “I mean, have you two seen yourselves? Anyone with any sense would dream about kissing you.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” Trott says, but they’re smiling, and Smiffy takes the opportunity to kiss them again. Kissing someone when they’re smiling is amazing, it turns out.

"We should--" Ross waves a hand in the general direction of the tunnel. "It's cold down here, we should leave. Go somewhere more comfortable."

Smiffy waggles ver eyebrows suggestively. Ross rolls his eyes.

"I was actually in the middle of something..." 

"You can go play around with machinery if you want, Trott, but me and Ross aren't gonna wait for you."

"We'll makeout without you."

"It'll be great, Trott. And you'll be missing out."

"You really want to miss out, Trott?"

Trott huffs, presumably aiming for annoyed, but they're still smiling. They've yet to stop. "Okay, fine. I guess making sure our base has a power source that actually works can wait."

"Glad you see it our way, mate." Smiffy says, slinging an arm over their shoulders. "Now. You remember which way the base is, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> i am [here](http://monsterau.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
